


Intoxicating

by Dreamin



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, F/M, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mary wakes up the morning of New Year's Day in the arms of the one man she never thought she'd had a chance with.
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Mary woke up slowly, awareness of her situation coming on gradually. The first thing she noticed was that her head wasn’t on her pillow but instead on something much firmer. Then she realized her arm was wrapped around it and felt quite chilly after being outside of the blanket for too long. She opened her eyes to look for the blanket and everything hit her at once.

She was lying in an unfamiliar bed, curled around a man she realized was as naked as she was, and his arm was around her possessively. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head from his chest to look at his face.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

Some small part of her reminded her that at least he was someone she knew. _Sleeping with random guys is Lydia’s thing, not mine. No, apparently my thing is sleeping with men who are twice my age, not to mention my brother-in-law’s godfather. Bloody hell, how much did I drink last night? How much did he drink?_

Her sister and brother-in-law’s New Year’s Eve party had been dull to her at first – a bunch of people, most of whom she didn’t know, talking about things she didn’t care about or dancing to music she didn’t like. Then Kitty, who had been the one to drag her out of her flat, had insisted Mary try the champagne. It was all a bit fuzzy after that, but she did remember admiring how Leland Arnold looked in his tuxedo. She overheard the earl and novelist say that Lizzie and Will’s was the third party he’d been to that night.

He was still asleep, his relaxed face making him look younger but just as handsome. She tried to sit up but his arm tightened around her.

“Leland? Leland, wake up.”

He woke up with a start, his eyes widening when he saw her. “Mary?” He removed his arm from around her and sat up.

She sat up then scrambled to get the bedclothes and cover herself, her cheeks burning. Leland covered his lap, frowning in contemplation.

“I won’t ask what happened,” he said, “since that is fairly obvious, but what I will ask is what should we do now?”

“I think that’s pretty obvious too – we forget this happened,” she muttered. “That won’t be hard since I can’t remember last night after my second glass of champagne.”

“I don’t remember anything after my third, and to be honest, I’m sorry for it.”

Mary stared at him. “What?”

“You’re a beautiful woman and I knew you had a lot of passion in you with only your music as an outlet.” He smiled a bit. “It must have been good last night or you wouldn’t have stayed.” His eyes strayed to her sheet-covered breasts then went back up to meet hers and he grinned. “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to a repeat performance now that we’ll both remember it.”

She shook her head in disbelief, dropping her gaze to the black velvet comforter. “We were both three sheets to the wind. This never should have happened.”

Leland laid back down, keeping his eyes on her. “We’re well past ‘should have,’ my dear.” He reached out to gently pry one of her hands from where she held the sheet to her chest and held it. “The question is, exactly what consequences must we face for our actions?”

She looked at him and when she hesitated, he gently tugged her down to lay beside him. They lay on their sides facing each other, and Mary was struck anew by how handsome Leland was. _A face that was carved from marble, soft-looking lips I can almost remember kissing, grey-green eyes that are just so … inviting. A wiry form that just exudes energy, but also makes me think he doesn’t get a home-cooked meal very often._

Finally, she found her words. “I can’t imagine we had the presence of mind last night to use a condom, but I’m clean and I’m on the pill.”

“I’m clean as well. So, no unexpected baby or nasty disease, that’s good to know.” He paused. “You’re young but that wasn’t your first time, was it?”

“No, so no worries there.” She smiled weakly. “I think we might have escaped this without any consequences.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” he murmured as he reached out to play with a lock of her long hair. “I don’t know about you, but I’d very much like to know what we missed out on by not remembering.”

She stared at him. _He’s serious?_ “Leland-”

“You’re telling me you’re not the least bit curious, Mary?” he murmured.

“Despite my actions last night, I’m not easy. I need to be in a relationship with a man before I sleep with him. Last night was-”

“Don’t say it was a mistake,” he cut in firmly. “It was out of character, for both of us, but it wasn’t a mistake.”

“It shouldn’t have happened.”

“It shouldn’t have happened _that way_ , with both of us drunk off our arses and unable to recall it, but it would be unfair to both of us to say it shouldn’t have happened at all.” His hand sought hers and he gentled his tone. “I don’t regret it and I’m willing to bet that if you actually examined your feelings instead of this knee-jerk reaction to finding out you had a drunken one night stand, you’ll find you don’t regret it either.”

She knew he was right but that didn’t make it any easier to face. “What do we do now?”

He sat up just long enough to look at the clock on the nightstand before laying down again. “Sleep – it’s barely seven.”

“I should go.” She started to get up but he gently grabbed her upper arm.

“There’s no need to run off, Mary,” Leland murmured. “I know you don’t work today. I’m taking the day off as well – my book can wait. Stay, please? We can sleep for a few more hours then I’ll make you breakfast and we’ll see where we go from there.”

Her gaze drifted to his bare chest then she dragged it back up to meet his eyes. “Do you have something for us to sleep in?”

He grinned wickedly. “What’s wrong with our birthday suits?”

“Leland…”

He chuckled then leaned to softly kiss her temple. “You might want to avert your eyes.”

Mary rolled her eyes but she turned onto her other side, her back to him, then felt the mattress shift as he got out of bed. She couldn’t get her mind off his kiss. It made her feel wanted, cherished. _Good God, if I got all of that out of a kiss to my temple, what did sex with him feel like?_ She shivered at the thought of doing it again, this time completely sober.

She looked up when Leland came back to the bed wearing just a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. He held out the matching top to her. She took it and quickly put it on, noting that Leland politely looked away.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

He turned to grin at her. “No need. I would be an improper host if I didn’t give my guest everything she asked for.” He walked around the bed then got in beside her and laid down.

Mary hesitated, suddenly wanting to move closer to him but unsure if that would be appreciated, but her hesitations dissolved when he lifted an inviting arm to her. Smiling shyly, she laid down and rested her head on his chest, just like when she had woken up. He wrapped his arm around her and she wrapped her arm round his waist.

“A conquest isn’t exactly a guest,” she murmured.

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not a conquest.” He yawned softly then mumbled, “With you, it’s more like a lifelong siege.”

She wanted to ask him what exactly he meant by that but he drifted off. Sighing quietly, she gave in to an impulse to lightly kiss his pectoral before drifting off herself, completely missing when he smiled in his sleep.

* * *

Leland woke to find himself the big spoon to Mary’s little spoon and he had no objections whatsoever. Grinning with delight, he buried his face in her silky-soft hair as he pulled her closer to him. _Drunkenly shagging Miss Mary Bennet was the best decision I ever made. I just have to get her to agree._

He had been romantically interested in his godson’s sister-in-law for the past few months but could never think of a way to approach her. _I’m just sorry it took an overconsumption of wine to do it._

She murmured sleepily, “Leland?”

“Right here, sweetheart,” he murmured, wincing as the endearment slipped out unintentionally. _It can’t be helped now._

Mary slowly turned onto her other side to face him. She was still sleepy and the look in her eyes was soft. Leland couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss her softly. After a moment of shocked stillness, she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around him just as he held her. The kiss was everything he dreamed it could be and more.

When breathing became a necessity, he lowered his head to her neck, kissing and licking her skin as she sighed in pleasure. “I need you, Mary,” he murmured. “I want to know what we missed, and I simply want you, I have for a while now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the second half. Thank you, readers, you're the best!

“I want to know what we missed, and I simply want you, I have for a while now.”

Leland’s declaration absolutely floored Mary and his kisses were arousing her more than she thought possible. Mary’s heart wanted to plunge ahead, but her brain (traitorous organ that it was) wanted to hit the brakes. “Leland…”

He lifted his head to grin at her. “Yes, sweetheart?”

Hearing him call her that again made her heart melt even further but she was determined that he hear her out. “We shouldn’t dive right into this.”

“Whyever not?” Leland brought a hand up to cup her cheek. “The deed has already been done, we’re simply continuing what we started last night.”

“What about after?”

He grinned. “I’ll make you breakfast, like I promised. You haven’t lived until you’ve tried my crepes.”

“And after that? Do I just go home and we go on as before but with occasional shagging?”

“Hardly. I’ve wanted to ask you out for months now. You’re exactly my type – beautiful, intelligent, reserved, you prefer to spend your evenings at home, and you’re-”

“Half your age?” she guessed softly. She wasn’t angry about it but she needed to know if it was a factor.

He smiled a bit. “I was going to say you’re so selective about who you date that you’ve been alone for a long time, just like me. As for the difference in our ages, you’re very mature and frankly, I’m … not.”

Mary couldn’t help a smile. “You know that’s not true.”

There was a definite twinkle in his eye. “I certainly don’t feel my age when I think about you.”

She raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit. “And how often do you think of me?”

Leland grinned. “Daily.”

 _I didn’t expect it to be that frequent,_ she thought, staring at him. “Leland … I can’t live up to whatever fantasies you might have of me. I’ve only been with two men and the sex was rarely better than middling.”

The smile he gave her was so soft and gentle, she almost wanted to cry. “Then it’s a good thing I believe in putting my partner’s pleasure first, always. I’ll never let you walk away unsatisfied, Mary Bennet. You’re a goddess and you deserve to be worshipped like one.”

Mary smiled weakly, her eyes welling up. “And … you’re going to put me on a pedestal and worship me from afar, are you?”

He chuckled. “I’ll certainly put you on a pedestal, but then I’ll climb right up it and worship you up close. I’d do that now, if you’d let me.”

She stared at him again, her brain finally grasping everything he was saying. “You … you really want to be in a relationship with me?”

Leland smiled softly. “My dear, nothing less than a committed relationship with you would satisfy me. If we hadn’t gotten utterly smashed last night, I would have asked you out at some point.”

 _The hottest, sweetest, kindest man I’ve ever met cares about me and wants to be in a relationship with me, so what the heck is stopping me? Absolutely nothing_. She smiled weakly. “Am I dreaming?”

He grinned. “Not at all. Now, shall we have breakfast first, or should we go straight to picking up where we left off last night?”

“Oh, just kiss me,” she murmured.

Leland pulled her close and kissed her deeply and she returned the kiss with elation. This kiss was even better than their first and she never wanted it to end. Still, oxygen became a necessity and Leland switched his attention to turning her onto her back and unbuttoning the borrowed pajama top, kissing the newly-exposed skin as he went.

Her fingers buried themselves in his hair as she sighed in pleasure. Once the entire top was unbuttoned, he opened it, revealing her breasts. They had been small until she went to uni and puberty decided to give her one last gift, but she was still self-conscious about them.

Leland seemed to notice her nerves. “You are so beautiful, Mary,” he murmured, his gaze meeting hers. “Whether fully clothed or bared like this, you are breathtaking, exquisite.”

Tears welled in her eyes again as she whispered, “Oh, Leland…”

“Don’t cry, sweetheart.” He reached up one hand to her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tear. “I see now that I must do everything in my power to undermine whatever toxic things you were told in the past.”

She smiled weakly. “You’re already off to a really good start.”

He grinned. “You haven’t seen anything yet, my dear.” He lowered his head to take one pert nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

Mary’s eyes closed and her back arched as she gasped his name. His chuckle was muffled but she knew he was thoroughly enjoying himself. His hand moved to tease her other nipple and just when she felt she couldn’t take any more pleasure, his hand and his mouth left her.

Her eyes shot open to glare at him but she stopped when he got up and took off his pajama pants. She sat up quickly, her gaze going down his long, lean build to his large erection and she prayed she didn’t look as foolish as she felt in staring at it but he was simply the biggest man she’d ever been with. Her mouth started to water at the sight and she blushed. _Well, that’s certainly never happened before._

Leland grinned as he climbed back onto the bed. “I take it you approve.”

“Oh yes,” she murmured, blushing brighter. “God, you’re fit…”

He took her hand and kissed the palm then wrapped it around his shaft. “‘Fit,’ hmm? Is that what they’re calling it now?”

Mary quickly got over her surprise at the index finger and thumb of her small hand not meeting and smirked at him. _He’s way too composed for a man with his new girlfriend’s hand on his cock._ “That’s one option,” she murmured as she started to stroke him, slow and gentle, and she reveled in his flushed face and tightly shut eyes. “Though, in your case, I think ‘well-endowed’ would be better.”

“Mary, God, I think you’re trying to kill me…”

She brought her mouth to his ear and murmured, “I want to taste you, Leland.” Her thumb rubbed his tip for emphasis.

He let out a strangled groan. “Next time, sweetheart, I promise… But if you’ll allow it, I long to taste you.”

Mary grinned. “I have no objections, my lord.” She gave his cock one last stroke before letting it go.

Leland’s eyes widened slightly then he grinned wolfishly at her. “I could get used to you calling me that.”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “In your dreams.”

He chuckled as he pushed a pillow out of the way then laid back and smiled at her expectantly.

Mary stared at him, her face warming. “You’re not suggesting-”

“I’m doing a lot more than just suggesting,” Leland murmured, his eyes dancing, “I’m waiting.” He paused. “You’ve never done it this way?”

“Not once,” she admitted.

“Then this is just the first of many things I can show you, sweetheart.” He grinned. “Now, my dear Mary, please sit on my face.”

Her face warmed even more as she slipped off the pajama top then moved closer to him before straddling his head. She placed her hands on the top of the headboard, holding her breath in anticipation.

Leland’s hands came up to rest on her hips and he murmured, amused, “Spread your legs more, I can’t reach you when you’re way up there.”

 _Am I ever going to stop blushing?_ she thought as she did as he asked. The first touch of his tongue of her clit felt like an electric shock and she gasped his name.

Leland chuckled beneath her then, without warning, he began the most pleasurable assault on her sensitive flesh, licking and sucking her to the most intense orgasm of her life. She braced herself against the headboard as she tried to catch her breath then she moved off him. He held up an arm to her and she moved to lay beside him but he gently pulled her on top of him, his arms around her securely.

Mary laid her head on his chest, her ear over his heart and its steady beat relaxed her. Despite his cock being trapped between their bodies, he seemed to be in no hurry to proceed. Instead, he softly kissed her hair as his hands roamed lazily over her back.

“Are you always like this in bed?” she murmured.

“Only with those I truly care about,” he said softly. She lifted her head to stare at him and he smiled playfully, his eyes dancing. “Too soon?”

“Um, it’s a bit overwhelming,” she smiled weakly, “but give me a little time and I think I’ll catch up to you.”

“All I ask is a chance,” he murmured.

“You definitely have that. Um, so, how do you want me?”

He smiled gently. “However you want, sweetheart. I leave the decision up to you.”

Once she got over her surprise, one possibility after another filled her head until she settled on the one that interested her most at that moment. “I … I want to be on top.”

“I certainly have no objections to that,” he said, grinning. “So, I will ask the same question – how do you want me?”

“Um, sitting up?”

“I think that will work well for both of us.” He kissed her softly, stoking the fire in her even higher.

She kissed him back, sighing into his mouth, then kissed his left pectoral, just over his heart, before carefully moving off him. Leland sat up, his back against the headboard, then helped her straddle his lap. They both gasped as the tip of his cock brushed her dripping center.

Leland captured her mouth in a hungry kiss, which she returned just as hungrily before lowering a hand to wrap around his cock then she slowly lowered herself onto it. Just as she knew it would, his size stretched her, though the discomfort wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it would be. _Maybe that’s because we just did this last night._

He held her close as she adjusted to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. He felt so good inside her, but she found what felt even better was the thought that it was Leland she was with – the hot, sweet, incredible man she’d been attracted to for so long – and now he wanted to be hers.

“I’m a writer,” Leland murmured, laughing a bit, “I should be better with words than this, but all I can think is that with you in my arms, there’s nothing I want more than to stay like this forever.”

Mary lifted her head to gaze at him, murmuring, “I don’t know, I’d say you’re pretty good with words.” She kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he filled her completely.

Leland let out a groan as she started to ride him slowly. He moved his hands to her hips, his forehead pressed against hers as he thrust into her over and over.

She was so wet that he was soon gliding in and out of her and it felt incredible. Mary clung to him, breathing heavily as she tried to stop the growing tension inside her. _No, no, I want to make this last…_

He kissed along her shoulder to her neck, murmuring breathlessly against her skin, “Mary … Mary … please, let go… Let yourself fall. I’ll catch you, I always will…” He lifted his head to gaze at her. “Please, sweetheart…”

Whether it was the endearment, his voice, or the look in his eyes, she didn’t know, but she came hard around him, his name falling from her lips like a fervent prayer. When she was able to catch her breath, she rode him until he came apart as well, groaning as his seed filled her.

When both of them had recovered enough, he pulled her into the master bath then into the shower stall. Once they were thoroughly clean, he pulled her into his arms and simply held her close. Mary buried her face in his chest, her arms around his waist. They held each other until the water began to cool then he turned the water off before stepping out of the shower stall and helping her out.

Once they were dry, Leland wrapped her in his plush white bathrobe then he put on his grey silk dressing gown. Mary idly played with the hem of one too-long sleeve as she wondered she should say or do next.

He noticed, of course. Leland smiled at her gently. “Would you like breakfast now? Or perhaps a nap is in order.”

She was starving, but she was also exhausted. Her fatigue won out, but she had a request. “Can we nap together? Will you hold me?”

Leland smiled at her softly. “For as long as you want.”


End file.
